


Sextant

by Ilovehighhats



Series: Constellations [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovehighhats/pseuds/Ilovehighhats
Summary: A quick and short drabble to celebrate New Year's.Sextant - the thing that tells you how to go where you want to be.





	Sextant

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some action coming Helena's and Bane's way next month, but for now I thought about all those times they celebrated coming of the new year digitally.  
> So, let's have a little peek into their first real New Year's Eve together.

“Okay, I'm set. Just tell me when you want to go.”

“Well, at midnight of course, dummy.”

“We'll wait until midnight then.”

Bane stated simply and nodded. Helena couldn't suppress a fond smile, as she watched him proudly from the terrace. 

“Come back home,” she said, “We have over an hour. “

He looked one last time at his work, but there was nothing left to straighten or improve. With a decisive huff he followed her inside. 

“You want a martini?”

“Tea.”

She double checked, her eyebrows raised as high as they would go.

“Really?”

“What's wrong with a cup of tea?” Bane asked, hugging her loosely and inhaling deeply the scent of her hair. Always there was this hint of sweetness and almonds. Intoxicating. The smell of home, he realized. He felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes, unusual and wondering. “I don't need alcohol to celebrate.”

“Mhm, I guess you're not wrong.” Helena's mumble warmed his exposed neck. 

“Let's watch the fireworks by the fire, what do you say?” 

“Good idea.”

The last hour before New Year's was rushing past them with the preparations of the last little bits to eat and many pauses for a kiss or a hug. In the end they were huddled up before the open fireplace in the back terrace, Bane with a covered pot of tea, Helena with a shaker half full with her drink. 

“How will you set it off?” She asked stupidly, after they cocooned in blankets. 

Bane sighed, “I'll just have to go there and run back to you.”

“You do that.” 

He scoffed, as if she might have been more pleasant, but both of them knew that she'd help if it was needed. 

In the end her presence wasn't necessary, so he did exactly as he said. When the time came for Bane to light up the fuse he did it in a blink, then rushed out through the cottage to join Helena. She laughed seeing him sprint to get a look with her, and gleefully shouted to hurry, with her arms stretched out to grab him.

Big and bold tufts of flowing lights exploded in the sky above their heads, flashing through the night before vanishing with a hollow bang. 

Helena gasped and inhaled reverently in awe for the spectacular view, her palms fisting in Bane's thick sweater.

He just watched her with amusement. 

“Happy New Year,” he murmured into her hair in the end. 

She snuggled closer and said something, but the words were lost in another spectacular explosion. 

Bane smiled broader and looked up into the sky as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Make your new year resolution now - always leave a comment on a story you've read till the last word! 
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
